It is well known that aerospace systems, such as missile systems, require internal control systems for the purpose of maintaining a particular level or attitude with respect to a fixed frame, such as the earth.
Currently, spirit levels or bubble level devices are used in conjunction with missile navigation systems to maintain a particular attitude of an object prior to launch or during flight thereof.
Typical spirit levels include a closed glass tube (vial) having a circular cross section and a center line also defining a circular arc. The internal surface thereof is filled with ether or low viscosity liquid with enough free space remaining for the formation of a bubble of air and other gasses.
As was mentioned, this type of leveling device is used in aerospace or in a portion of aircraft or spacecraft navigation or guidance systems. During operation of those system types, the temperature in the operating environment of the spirit level changes over a wide range. Consequently, leveling must be measured and controlled with a high degree of accuracy over a wide range of temperatures and temperature gradients. This is often a difficult and inefficient process.
The disadvantages associated with current leveling systems have made it apparent that a new leveling system is needed. The new leveling system should substantially minimize temperature sensing requirements, and should also improve leveling detection accuracy. The present invention is directed to these ends.